


SNS Drabble Collection

by TenninTenko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenninTenko/pseuds/TenninTenko
Summary: A SNS collection of (short) one shots or drabbles.Each chapter is a different story.Chapter one: Soulmates(Some people are born with a mark.. A birthmark to most-- soul mark to some. It's said; that is the first place they touch.)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	SNS Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of, well, writing.  
> No beta, these haven't been proof read as much as they should... but-- I'm gonna post regardless!

He was a stranger.

They had literally just met.

But there was something-- something invisible (a thread) pulling them together. In a forest of people, he had stood out like the full moon on a clear night.

Judging by the way dark eyes were studying him, Naruto could only assume the raven felt the same.

"Do I know you?" The other asked, eyebrows nearly touching in thought.

Naruto shook his head-- at least he thought he did. He felt strange, he knew his feet were firmly planted on the stained pavement... yet he felt as if he was floating, like a lulled wave skimming the surface of a vast ocean.

The silence extended, oblivious to the streams of people moving around them. Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet, hands fiddling with the lint in the bottom of his pocket.

"Would you--" his voice came out higher than usual. Fighting a blush Naruto cleared his throat. "Would you like to-- grab a coffee-- um-- with me?"

Naruto could see the snigger from his pink haired best friend before the last word had left his mouth.

What was wrong with him! He had never-- never felt like this. What the hell was happening to him!

It was subtle, but the nod was there. Turning (to hide his rapidly warming face) Naruto moved (floated) in the direction of the nearest café.

The road was busy, loud, he knew that. But all he could hear was the light foot steps of the raven behind him.

-

It wasn't a place Sasuke would usually enter. Busy, the bitter aroma of coffee overwhelming. Couches instead of tables and rainbows danced across the walls as the light hit the many, too many in his opinion, crystals handing from the ceiling.

He sat forward on the too soft sofa, feeling very out-of-place. Enough so-- he had to swallow the panic when the blond had raced off to order their drinks.

What was he doing here? He should be at his office preparing for the afternoons meetings, like he did every other lunch break. Today, though-- something pulled him from the building. Sasuke didn't even realise he had walked more than a block away until he was face to face with the blond.

He didn't have much time to ponder if he was possibly getting sick before the stranger placed a black coffee in front of him. With a sheepish smile, Naruto sat down opposite the raven, holding his hot chocolate close to his chest.

"How did you--"

"Um-- you just seem like the type of person who drinks their coffee bitter and yuck," said Naruto with a nervous chuckle. "I hope I guessed right."

Sasuke replied by taking a sip of the hot drink, relishing in the warmth. 

It was perfect.

Naruto grinned widely, taking the lack of grimace as affirmative.

They sat in a comfortable silence-- relaxing, the word floated through Sasukes head, one he never would have admitted, out loud anyway.

"What sort of person am I?"

Narutos blue eyes (like the sky on a hot summers day) met his own. He raised a hand to rub the back of his head, "uh-- you work, a lot. You're smart, read lots of books and I bet they're.. like-- super long too! Oh! You were top of your classes at school, weren't you? Bet you finished highest at university as well."

Naruto laughed, "you work in an office, with a lot of meetings," he gestured to the pristine suit Sasuke wore, "maybe a family business. Um-- you're an introvert; you don't like crowds and you're close to your family. Maybe the youngest, an older brother?"

His eyes turned down, "you're lonely. Even if you won't admit it... You're content with your solitude, but-- you're not happy."  
Blue met black and Naruto smiled shyly, "how did I do?"

Sasuke failed to hide his surprise. He never knew he was that easy to read, not that many had tried to look past his status and money, of course.

A rainbow sat upon Narutos cheek as he laughed, loud and open drawing smiles from others sitting near.

In meeting, Sasuke drew upon the energy of those listening to him talk- his ego inflating as their eyes followed his every action. Right now, with the attention of strangers upon him, his chest swelled with a confusing... pride.

"Its strange. You and me," said Naruto, gesturing with his hands, "we're like-- total opposites. I feel like I want to give you a hug, and punch you at the same time."

The honestly startled him, narrowing his eyes at the same time as a smirk ghosted his lips, Sasuke snorted, "idiot."

"Bastard!"

Sasuke placed the empty mug on the narrow table between them, adjusting his collar. He barely had time to move his hands away before Naruto leapt across the table, pulling his collar down.

"Woah! That's cool!"

Warm, soft hands traced the outline of the birthmark on his neck.

He had tried getting it removed when he was younger but nothing could even make it fade. It was a part of him, a part that he had grown to love.

The feel of Narutos fingers on his neck sent sparks through his body. It wasn't a particularly sensitive spot, however with the finger tips resting upon the mark, it just felt-- right.

It took all of his will power to look towards the blond, whose face was close enough to his own that he felt his warm breath as he cooed over the marking.

His hand moved on its own, raising up slowly until he was lightly touching the edge of the marks on the others cheek. 

How had he not noticed them earlier?

Naruto sat back, retracting his hand as he did so. He raised his own tan hand (the opposite of Sasukes pale one) to hold the other cheek.

"They're birthmarks, strange right?"

Sasuke looked up, eyes focusing on the sky while three fingers ran the length of the lines.

"They suit you."

Positively beaming, Naruto lit up the space with his smile.

"Do you believe in fate?" Before Sasuke could response, Naruto continued, "I feel like we're were ment to meet today. I feel like-- well, I just can't explain it. I mean, I was drawn to you. I don't know why-- but, it just seems so-- right."

"You probably think I'm so weird!"

Sasuke couldn't hold back the smirk.

"Asshole! Anyway!" Naruto sat back enough to hold out his hand, "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sasuke Uchiha."


End file.
